elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Evermore
Evermore is one of the nine-major kingdoms in the province of High Rock, being the capital of both the regions of Bangkorai and Mournoth. Evermore is the center of trade of Bangkorai, where the Bjoulsae River meets the Iliac Bay. It was created by the river traders living in the Western Reach. By game *Evermore (Arena) *Evermore (Online) Description Geography Evermore is a walled-off city-state located along the Bjoulsae River, on the edge of the Western Reach. Evermore serves as a gateway to the Western Reach from central High Rock, eventually taking travelers to faraway Hammerfell or Skyrim. West of Evermore's Gates is the Bjoulsae Bridge, towering over the Bjoulsae and connecting to the Gavaudon region in Stormhaven. On the northern outskirts of Evermore is the farming settlement of Northglen, owned by the Bretons of House Giraud. Beyond that is the endless wilderness of the Viridian Woods, which takes a large portion of Southern Mournoth. The port yard is on the northern edge of Evermore, where the Bjoulsae leads into Halcyon Lake. South of Evermore is the Pelin Graveyard, which is Bangkorai's largest cemetery. Many nobles from Evermore are buried here, including Adrien Guimard. Evermore city itself is walled-off, with three distinct districts. Lower Evermore is the center of commerce, with the town square in the middle of the area. The Armor Gate leads to the Bjoulsae River, serving as the primary gate in Evermore. East of the town square is the Fighters Guildhall, using the outside as a training ground. North of the town square is St. Pelin's Chapel, the local religious temple dedicated to Saint Pelin, a local legend in Bangkorai. Continuing the road north would lead to Anchor's Point Inn, which overlooks the Bjoulsae River as ships come and go. Eventually, the road takes you to Northern Evermore, where the Stalls are located. The Stalls is the central market in Evermore, and it is situated in a very strategic spot in the city. Northwest of North Evermore is the harbor, and the Northeast is the Cemetery, which eventually leads to the outside. South of Lower Evermore is Upper Evermore, where the Mages Guildhall and Castle Evermore are located. This area is built atop of a foundation, making it overlook the entire domain. The Back Alley Market is the second-most used marketplace in Evermore, being located behind Castle Evermore. Southeast of the Mages Guild is the Eastern Gate. Traditions History First Era The Founding of Evermore & House Guimard With the Siege of Orsinium ending in 1E 980, the Bjoulsae River had opened up with the destruction of the city. In that area of High Rock lives the River House Bretons, who are the indigenous Bretons that heavily depend on the Bjoulsae River. Three years later in 1E 983, the city-state of Evermore was founded by the River House Bretons and the earliest ancestors of House Guimard. Years later in 1E 1029, Empress Hestra had created the Decretal of Fiefdoms when the Alessian Empire had annexed the province of High Rock, ever since the fateful battle at the Bangkorai Garrison. Disregarding Guimard records, this would have been the earliest record of Guimard's rule in Evermore, recognizing a certain "Barron Guy Marde of ye Rivver Banke." But regardless, House Guimard ruled over Evermore, with a lineage of heroes and leaders.The Royal House of King Eamond The Legacy of House Guimard & Evermore's Ascension Throughout the first era, House Guimard had begun to appear throughout the Annals of Evermore, taking part in important events of that time. In 1E 2260, Bendu Olo had formed the All Flags Navy, gathering the leaders of Western Tamriel. This was to attack the Sload of Thras, who brought about the Thrassian Plague that wiped out a lot of the population. One of these leaders was Baron-Captain Olsien Guy Mard, an early patriarch of House Guimard. The conflict ended when most of Thras had sunken into the sea. Another Guimard named Baroness Falinne Guimard had fought alongside the Breton forces that defended the Bangkorai Garrison against the Alessian Order in 1E 2305. By 2E 341, Baron Fulvert Guimard had expanded his territory and took part in the second Siege of Orsinium. Because of his service, the Barony of Evermore was elevated to the Duchy of Evermore.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Cyrodiil Second Era The Conquest over Bangkorai & the Daggerfall Covenant By 2E 542, King Heseph Moile was killed amidst the Black Drake's Invasion, during the Conquest over Bangkorai. Moile died without an heir to the throne, and the city-state of Evermore was captured by the Reachmen Horde. Sometime later, Duke Blaise Guimard led the offensive force consisting of the Order of Saint Pelin that retook Evermore. It was after that, Blaise Guimard became the new King of Evermore, joining the newly-founded Daggerfall Covenant, created by Emeric of Cumberland, who hails from Wayrest. King Blaise fought alongside High King Emeric against Rivenspire in King Ranser's War. For his contribution to the conflict, he was rewarded with the hand in marriage of Emeric's niece, Arzhela Cumberland to his son, Eamond Guimard. Sometime later in 2E 568, Blaise Guimard had passed away, leaving the throne to Eamond Guimard and Arzhela Cumberland. The couple would have two children, Adrien Guimard and Elara Guimard. They would continue to rule for the next twenty-years. Seventh Legion's attack over Bangkorai; Widowed Queen Arzhela During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the region of Bangkorai was invaded by the Seventh Legion, led by Septima Tharn. King Eamond Guimard led the defense against the Legion at Bangkorai Garrison, alongside Prince Adrien, the Order of Saint Pelin and the freeborn militia of both Mournoth and Ephesus. Though in the end, Guimard's defense had failed, marking the second time the Bangkorai Garrison had failed to protect High Rock. Both Eamond and Adrien perished in battle. After the battle, the Dark Witnesses of the Reach attacked Evermore, though the defense was able to hold them back, though Princess Elara was damaged and left for dead somewhere within the Viridian Woods. Supposedly, she was found by the Viridian Sentinel, though her fate is currently unknown.Bangkorai, Shield of High Rock Imperial Plot over Bangkorai & the Covenant's Defense In the aftermath of the battle, Queen Arzhela mourned the loss of her family, but fortune would have it when the Daggerfall Covenant took the initiative, sending an Agent of the Covenant to Evermore after the situation at the Alik'r Desert. The Dark Witnesses remained throughout the outskirts of Evermore as the Guard holds their position. Sergeant Antieve led the defense and tasked the Agent with assassinating Strastnoc, and defending the city. In the end, Strastnoc was defeated, and the Reachmen were quelled. The Agent was able to uncover a plot where Duke Renchant was planning to hand over Evermore to the Imperials, but he was put to justice by Arzhela. The Queen would then task the Agent with eliminating Imperial Spies through the city. With that threat dealt with in the capital of Bangkorai, Evermore, along with the Glenmoril Wyrd of Mournoth continued their attack on the Dark Witnesses at Jackdaw Cove. As time went on, Arzhela continued the fight against Septima Tharn and rule over Evermore and by extension, Bangkorai.Events in "A City in Black"Events in "Imperial Infiltration" Third Era Evermore during the Imperial Simulacrum During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the city in their quest to recover the pieces. The city of Evermore was under the rule of King Tristynak.Events in The Northpoint & Evermore Skirmishes During the waning years of the third era, Evermore had partaken in several battles against the Kingdoms of Camlorn and Northpoint. Fortunately, these battles are minor, not enough to evolve into a full-scale war and the leaders of these regions have sought diplomatic resolve. Unfortunately, Evermore and Northpoint were not affected by the Warp in the West of 3E 417, but they took advantage of it, absorbing smaller nations in the aftermath of the warp. The scope of their territory is enough to avoid the Iliac Superpowers (i.e. Daggerfall and Wayrest) and the War of Bend'r-Mahk in the Western Reach. It is likely that the two Kingdoms have continued their conflict, all the way into the Fourth Era.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: High Rock Gallery Evermore (Online).jpg|Evermore circa 2E 582. Evermore (Arena).png|Evermore circa 3E 399. Evermore Steward DWD.png|Evermore Steward in . Trivia *In an earlier stage of development, Arena was going to be a tournament-based game where each city had their own gladiatorial team. Evermore's team was known as the War Knights.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/go-blades Go Blades!] Appearances * * * * cs:Evermore es:Evermore it:Evermore Category:Cities in High Rock Category:Lore: Cities Category:Lore: High Rock Locations